Top model progress tables
Progress tables of Top Model shows, but also just other shows that I've watched that are fashion-related, such as Project Runway, etc. Also RPDR is on a completely separate page bc why not but I don't feel like adding another page for Project Runway, so here we go why not right no one sees this. America's Next Top Model (cycle 11) * Brittany Sullivan went by McKey during the show. * Brittney Brown went by Sharaun during the show. * In Episode 5, Hannah was eliminated outside of panel for having a shitty walk. * In Episode 7, what happened? America's Next Top Model (cycle 14) * In Episode 1, Ren entered the competition as a secret thirteenth finalist. * Episode 10 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. America's Next Top Model (cycle 15) * Alexia Tomchek went by Lexie on the show. * Christin White went by Chris on the show. * Lyzbeth Williams went by Liz on the show. * cant wait for the consistent ann results. * Episode 12 was the recap episode. Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 11) * Episode 1 did not feature an elimination. Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 11) Project Runway (season 9) Project Runway (season 10) * In Episode 4, Andrea left the hotel room in the middle of the night and she quit the competition. Then Kooan quit in the same episode. To make up for the loss of two designers, Raul was brought back into the competition. * In Episode 5, both teams had tied scores, so the designers were judged individually. However, Team 6 won the editorial in Marie Claire. * in episode 7 there was a NON-ELIMINATION fuck it up!!! * In Episode 11, Heidi announced that there would be two winners: one out of the baby boy outfit, and one out of the baby girl outfit. The winners were Sonjia and Christopher, respectively. * In Episode 13, Heidi SAID that there would only be three spots for NYFW, but all four designers advanced! Project Runway (season 11) * Every challenge of this season is a team challenge, however there is only one winner of each challenge. Safe scores represent the designers who were on the winning/losing teams but were not critiqued or in the top or bottom three. * In Episode 3, despite being on the winning team, the judges did not like Richard and Stanley's looks. Additionally, Heidi announced that there would be two winners of the challenge: Daniel and Kate. * In Episode 5, between the bottom three, Matthew was announced to be eliminated. After that, Daniel and Michelle were told that they were in. * In Episode 6, Heidi announced that Layana and Michelle had two of the highest scores, but Patricia's low score knocked their team down to only safe. Kate's look received positive critiques despite being on one of the losing teams. Project Runway (season 12) * In Episode 1, Kate was introduced to the cast as a wildcard from a public vote. Miranda was originally in the top, however her lack of the unconventional materials put her in the bottom. As a result, there were only two high scores, and four low scores. * In Episode 4, Heidi stated that Helen was very lucky to have immunity, and that she may have been out had she not had immunity. Also, omfg at the backstage scenes. Sandro stormed off set and quit the competition, meaning that all three designers in the bottom three were deemed safe. It is unclear who would have been in the bottom two. * In Episode 6, Justin was originally eliminated, however Tim Gunn used his save on Justin, keeping him in the competition. * In Episode 9, the bottom three designers all got a second chance to create another garment in an hour challenge. Dom's design was well-received and despite being originally in the bottom, her design was deemed a winning look. * In Episode 11, Alexander was eliminated first when he was in the bottom three. Following Alexander's elimination, Justin was deemed safe, eliminating Kate. * In Episode 12, Alexandria, Helen and Justin had the lowest scores, but the judges did not know who had the worst design. Therefore, Heidi announced that Bradon and Dom advanced to New York Fashion Week, while Alexandria, Helen, and Justin would show the judges their looks prior to Fashion Week, and they would decide who would not be going to Fashion Week. * In Episode 13, Alexandria and Justin advanced to New York Fashion Week, and Helen was eliminated. Project Runway (season 13) * In Episode 1, 18 semi-finalists were brought to final auditions. Only 15 were chosen. Amanda was brought back in a public vote from Season 8 to take the 16th spot. * In Episode 2, Heidi stated that Sandhya was very lucky to have immunity, and that she may have been eliminated had she not been immune. * In Episode 3, Heidi stated that Amanda was very lucky to have immunity. * In Episode 5, Mitchell was firstly eliminated when in the bottom three. Then it was revealed that Kristine was also eliminated, and Korina was in. * In Episode 7, Char, who was originally eliminated in Episode 6, was brought back into the competition by Tim Gunn who used his Tim Gunn Save to bring her back. * In Episode 8, the judges couldn't decide between Kini and Sean on who should win the challenge, so both of them won. Additionally, Korina was told by the judges that she was very lucky to have immunity. * In Episode 11, the judges couldn't decide between Char and Korina on who to eliminate, so both designers competed in a head to head, one hour challenge. Char won, and Korina was out. Project Runway (season 14) * I almost cried when Jake quit * In Episode 12, Edmond was originally eliminated, however Tim Gunn used his save on Edmond, keeping him in the competition. Project Runway (season 15) * In Episode 6, Heidi stated that Dexter was very lucky to have immunity. * In Episode 8, Cornelius was originally eliminated, however Tim Gunn used his save on Cornelius, saving him from elimination. * In Episode 10, Dexter and Nathalia were both eliminated when in the bottom two. Project Runway (season 16) * In Episode 7, Claire and Shawn were the losing team. As the judges did not know who was more responsible for the losing look, they were put into a head to head one hour challenge. Shawn forfeited, leaving Claire as the winner. * In Episode 8, Claire originally won the challenge, but she was disqualified as she broke the rules of the competition. As a result, when Batani was originally eliminated, she was saved. Take that lol!! * In Episode 9, Amy and Batani were both eliminated when they were in the bottom two. * In Episode 11, Margarita had the losing design and was originally eliminated, however Tim Gunn used his save on Margarita, keeping her in the competition. * in episode 14, why did margarita get 4th over brandon bc her collection was one of the best ones. but YESSS KENTARO!!!!!